


Distractions

by Zeekcat101



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, School, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeekcat101/pseuds/Zeekcat101
Summary: Hugo Vega is having a rough day at work, and (dadsona) decides to try and help him out.





	Distractions

              _This day is going on forever._ Hugo Vega thought to himself as he watched yet another student try to text stealthily. _No one just laughs at their crotch randomly do they realize that?_

              “Jessica put it away.”

              The girl looked up, rolling her eyes and shoving the phone in her bag with a huff. Hugo didn’t have the energy to fight with her about her attitude at the moment. He had exams in all of his classes today and it was driving him crazy. He supposed he should have scheduled it out differently, but at the time of making his lesson plans it seemed more practical to do them all at once. Lord was he regretting it now though as he stared the clock down as it ticked by slowly. _There’s no way it’s only third hour. I’ve been here for at least five more hours than that._ Sadly for him however, it was indeed only the third hour of the day, and Hugo had three more classes to power through before he could go home for the weekend.

              The class was at least quiet as they took their tests, the only sound being the radio playing on Hugo’s desk. He didn’t want it to be on during the tests as he thought it would be a distraction, but after many whining voices claiming it “helped them concentrate” Hugo gave in. He’s glad he did so now, it was at least something to take his mind off the fact that he already ate lunch and had no more breaks in the day. Hugo jumped as the first student came up to his desk to turn in their exam. Their name was Mason, one of the few truly good students in the middle school class. Mason returned to their seat as a few other students side-eyed them, probably angry they didn’t help the rest with the answers. _Come on it’s not even a hard test! Why are so many of you trying to google it? We’ve been on the same chapter for two weeks!_

              “Phones away please. Cheating is an automatic zero.”

              More eye rolls and whines from students as they complied. Hugo sighed staring at the clock again. _Only twenty more minutes of this period thank god. Then only three more to go and I’m free._ Hugo’s thoughts of freedom were interrupted as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He glanced up to make sure no one was looking before taking it out and reading the text.

              D-“Hey. Working hard?”

              Hugo couldn’t help but smile. It was (dadsona), who knew how boring this day would be after Hugo told him this morning.

              H-“I have never been so bored in all my life.”

              D-“I can make it less boring ;)”

              Hugo quickly hid his phone away as a few more students turned in their tests. He looked down at his phone again.

              H-“Oh yeah? How’s that?”

              D-“Just don’t get caught with your phone out in class and I’ll show you ;)”

              Hugo surveyed the classroom, most students were finishing up and turning their tests in now. Hugo waited to respond until after the bell rang, not wanting to get caught by a student texting when he’d been harping on them about it all period. The next group of students came in, received their tests, and got started without too much fuss. He then checked his phone again to find another message from (dadsona).

              D-“What hour are you in?”

              H-“Fourth just started.”

              D-“How many more?”

              H-“Fifth is with more students and then sixth is prep time for me so I can grade these tests.”

              D-“Then you can come home to me?”

              H-“Yes :)”

              D-“Good because I really wish you were here right now.”

              D-“IMAGE ATTATCHED”

              Hugo blinked at the text. _Image? What kind of image?_ He looked around the room at the students busily scribbling away at their tests. He glanced back down, hitting the open option on the text. Hugo immediately felt his cheeks heat up as the image appeared. The picture was of (dadsona)’s bare chest, with just a hint of their jeans showing the top button undone.

              D-“Like what you see?”

              Hugo did very much so.

              H-“I am at work!”

              D-“I know. So don’t get caught.”

              D-“IMAGE ATTATCHED”

              Hugo bit his lip, checking that the students were still diligently doing their exams. He waited several minutes before opening the next image. This picture was similar to the first, but with the camera angle lower. Hugo could now see that (dadsona)’s jeans were both unbuttoned and unzipped, letting their boxers peak out from under them. He could make out a prominent bulge pressing against the fabric. _Damn this man and his sexiness._ Hugo suddenly felt way too warm.

              H-“Missing me I take it?”

              D-“So much. I wish you could come take care of me. It’s so hot in here.”

              H-“Turn down the heat then.”

              D-“Now what’s the fun in that? ;)”

              H-“Well I hope you can wait for me to get home before you get too hot. I still have two and a half hours to go.”

              D-“Oh I’m very patient, but are you?”

              Hugo put his phone away, feeling his face grow hotter. _Well if time wasn’t going by slowly before, it sure is now._ Hugo glared at the clock ticking lazily. It was as if it was mocking him and his sweaty hands gripping his slacks. It was some time before another buzz from his phone made his fists clench. _I shouldn’t…_

              D-“I bet your face is so red right now.”

              H-“I’m fine.”

              D-“Are you though?”

              D-“IMAGE ATTACHED:

              D-“How about now?”

              Hugo didn’t hesitate this time as he opened the message. He licked his lips viewing the photo of (dadsona)’s hand gripping his bulge. His jeans were pulled down more than before, making his erection much more prominent through his boxers. Hugo imagined how hard he was, rubbing his length through the fabric teasingly for him. Hugo felt his own cock stir in his trousers with interest at the thought. Hugo took a deep breath and tried to ignore the feeling by listening to the commercial on the radio. It was for some special deal at a store, two for the price of one sausages. _Of course it would be that._ Hugo thought. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he noticed a student in front of him, laying their finished test down. The student raised their eyebrows at him, but otherwise said nothing as they took their seat. _Right, in class. Cannot be thinking about sausages of any kind right now._ He forced himself to be still, eyeing the clock. Time was surprisingly going fast now, only fifteen more minutes of this period.

              H-“You make it very hard to concentrate you know.”

              D-“You do too. I was trying to watch TV but you just kept popping into my head.”

              H-“Only a bit more of this period to go.”

              D-“Mmm so long to wait :( and I’m already so hard”

              H-“Behave.”

              D-“Or what? Will you punish me?”

              H-“Maybe.”

              D-“IMAGE ATTATCHED”

              Hugo knew better than to open the message right away. He waited quietly, tapping his foot as the rest of the class finished up their tests. The bell rang, and the next throng of students came in. Hugo passed out the last batch of tests, and sat back at his desk. _Just one more class of this, a little grading time, and I then I can take care of (dadsona)._ When he was sure the class was settled, Hugo took out his phone and opened the message. He let out a small gasp as he saw the image of the head of (dadsona)’s cock poking out from the waistband of his boxers. One finger rested on the tip, (dadsona)’s other hand on his inner thigh. His jeans were completely off now, and Hugo felt his mouth go dry. His cock pressed against his pants zipper now, and Hugo had to adjust himself carefully to sit comfortably. He looked around the classroom quickly, but no one was paying any attention to him. He decided to respond to (dadsona).

              H-“You’re driving me crazy.”

              D-“Oh? How come? Is it because I’m taking my underwear off right now? Wrapping my hand around my dick and watching the precome leak out? Is that it?”

              H-“I’m gonna destroy your ass when I get home.”

              D-“Such language!”

              H-“Don’t you dare cum until then.”

              D-“Sure Mr. Vega I’ll be good I promise!”

              Hugo shoved his phone in his pocket, trying to get his dirty thoughts out of his head. _It is so hot in here right now._ He chewed his lip harshly, digging his nails into his thighs as he tried to relax. _I still need to get through the day. Just chill Hugo. Think of boring things. Not sexy things, like (dadsona)’s tight little asshole waiting for you at home._ He shook his head. He glared at the ground, concentrating hard on the music playing on the radio. It took some time, but eventually he was able to be calm enough that his erection got under control. Time passed by, students handing in tests as it went. Hugo made himself busy by tidying up his desk and sorting the tests to get ready to grade the next period. When the bell finally rang Hugo sighed with relief. With the last of the students filing out of his room he could at least be alone to deal with his tease of a boyfriend while he got some work done.

              H-“Still being good for me?”

              D-“Trying.”

              D-“IMAGE ATTATCHED”

              Hugo viewed the image of (dadsona) with his legs spread out wide, completely naked. His erection stood tall as (dadsona)’s one hand cupped his own balls. The other hand was a thumbs-up for the camera.

              H-“I’m impressed.”

              D-“I told you I was patient. How much longer though?”

              H-“One more hour.”

              D-“I can’t wait.”

              H-“I have something for you to do while you wait.”

              D-“Sure Mr. Vega ;)”

              H-“Go to our room and get out the lube and that little black buttplug we bought.”

              D-“Okay.”

              A few minutes later (dadsona) sent another picture. It was of said buttplug and bottle lube set out on the bedside table.

              H-“Good. Now prepare yourself and put it in you. I don’t want to waste time prepping you. When I come home I want you lying on that bed with that plug in begging for me.”

              D-“Yes sir.”

              Hugo was no longer as concerned about his own cock hardening with no one there to see it. After about ten minutes he received another picture from (dadsona). The image made him grin. It was a close-up of (dadsona)’s ass, hands spreading his cheeks so Hugo could see that the buttplug was stuck firmly inside him. Hugo gave his desperate length a bit of relief as he palmed it, imagining (dadsona)’s little whimpers as he waited for him. He chuckled darkly and continued grading papers. Despite all the distractions Hugo did manage to get a good portion of tests graded before it was time to leave. He packed up his things quickly and practically ran out the door after the dismissal bell rang.

              Hugo managed to avoid teachers and students alike as he made his way to his vehicle. He hopped in and slammed the door, eternally grateful that Ernest had plans with Lucien today. He raced out of the parking lot, getting beeped at once as he accidently cut someone off. _Sorry, horny boyfriend at home._ He gave an apologetic wave and continued on his way. Luckily the way home was not a long drive. Hugo pulled into his driveway and hopped out of his car hastily. He walked up and into his house, letting the door bang shut behind him. He set his things down, shucked off his jacket, and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

              Hugo opened his bedroom door and let out a laugh as he saw (dadsona) lying on his bed. He was turned to face Hugo, cheeks red, ass up in the air with the buttplug still in as Hugo had demanded.

              “What a good boy you did exactly as I asked.” Hugo purred. He made his way over to (dadsona), running his hands down his back and giving his rear a squeeze. (dadsona) whimpered with need, burying his face into the blankets. Hugo pressed a kiss to his ass before slowly removing his own clothes.

              “You’re such a tease you know that? Sending such lewd messages to me at work.”

              “You said you were bored, I was only trying to help. Ah-h…” Hugo slipped the plug out of (dadsona), marveling at the muscles move at the sudden loss. _How did I get so lucky?_ He pondered, slipping his tongue into (dadsona). (dadsona) mewled, squirming underneath Hugo as he pumped his tongue in and out of him. Hugo gripped (dadsona)’s hips roughly, pulling him back to get a better angle as he ate out his ass. He pulled away then, (dadsona) practically crying with desperation. Hugo pressed another kiss to his ass before lining his cock up to (dadsona)’s quivering hole. He trusted that (dadsona) had prepared himself enough, and without warning slammed into him. Both men moaned loudly as they got what they were waiting for. Hugo set a rapid, bruising pace, unable to contain himself anymore. The bed creaked in complaint as he thrust into (dadsona). (dadsona) couldn’t speak anymore, letting the pleasure from Hugo take him into a fog of bliss. Hugo was grunting loudly, squeezing and scraping his nails down (dadsona). He didn’t care if he left marks today, (dadsona) deserved it. (dadsona) held onto the bed for dear life as Hugo fucked him hard. The whole bed was moving now, the headboard thumping against the wall with each thrust. Hugo grabbed a fistful of (dadsona)’s hair, growling into his ear.

              “Don’t ever tease me like that again you hear me?”

              “Y-yes…”

              Hugo pulled out of (dadsona) suddenly, making (dadsona) whine loudly in complaint.

              “Turn over. I wanna see your face.”

              (dadsona) did as he said, turning onto his back for Hugo. Hugo grabbed his legs, hoisting them up over his shoulders as he reentered (dadsona). Both men groaned at the new angle, and Hugo quickly returned to his pace from before. He knew he couldn’t last much longer, and was amazed that (dadsona) even lasted this long. With the last of his energy he slammed into (dadsona) with all his might, making (dadsona) scream in pleasure. Hugo moaned loudly as he felt (dadsona) convulse around him, cum splattering on the both of them. Seeing (dadsona) completely unravel like this threw Hugo over the edge. With a groan Hugo came into (dadsona) hard, hips stuttering as he milked himself out in him. His thrusts slowed to a stop, and he carefully lowered (dadsona)’s legs. Hugo pulled out of him, watching as his own cum drizzled out of (dadsona). Then he collapsed onto (dadsona) in utter exhaustion.

              (dadsona) ran his fingers through Hugo’s hair as Hugo pressed kisses to his cheeks and lips. Hugo rolled over so that he laid next to (dadsona) giving him a tired grin as (dadsona) wrapped his arms around him.

              “I hope I wasn’t too rough.”

              “Hugo, you were perfect, but I am so tired right now please just cuddle me.”

              “Can’t argue with that.”

              Hugo snuggled up with (dadsona), pulling a blanket over them. Before he drifted off to sleep, he heard a soft whisper from (dadsona).

              “I love you Hugo.”

              Hugo smiled, nuzzling (dadsona).

              “I love you too.”


End file.
